The Origins of the Hunger Games
by 1Wheresthedonkey
Summary: How did the games begin? We find out from the persepctive of a district thriteen rebel who travels to the capitol with her brother. WARNING semi-graphic attenpted rape and semi-graphic romantic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**THE ORGIN OF THE HUNGER GAMES BY: L. S. HACKETT**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games although I do own all of the characters and plots in this story that weren't in the Hunger Games**_

I am scared. I want to run away from the horrible scene that is attacking my eyes but I know I can't. If I move an enemy is sure to see me and I will die. Nite will die. I will _not _let that happen. If someone has to parish, it will be a beastly capitol person.

I am sitting awkwardly in an evergreen tree. In my view through some branches is District Thirteen's square. In the square are the remains of our district's population. Slowly this population will decline until it meets zero. This is our punishment.

My mind tries to block out what is meeting my eyes, and my thoughts wander. I think about what caused this mayhem. It started before I was born, but I was 13 when the real chaos broke loose. Our district, along with the other twelve instigated a rebellion against the Capitol---- the city that rules us. We have every right to be angry with them, to hate them for their actions and thoughts. I now recall what happened at the beginning of the rebellion.

FLASHBACK

_I am sitting in my classroom. We are learning about the history of Panem (my country). I have probably missed all of the notes I was supposed to be taking but this doesn't bother me. All I can think about is the family "meeting" my mother told me she plans to have after school today. What is it she seems so worried about? My mother has jumped at even the sound of a pin drop for the last week. Is there something wrong?_

_A sharp, loud, bell pulls me from my endless ponderings. School is over. As I do every day I swing my bag over my shoulder and head for the door. _

_Waiting for me just outside the school doors is mother. What is she doing here? Is the family "meeting" that urgent?_

"_Ceeda." She whispers loudly to me. Mother pulls me by my arm gripping rather tightly. I am frightened. What is happening?!_

"_Mother! Let go, you are hurting me!" I say. Mother's hand lets go of my arms as if it were a scalding pan, and words rush from her mouth like a stream._

"_Oh my, Ceeda! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. But you have to listen to me now. You need to leave district 13 right now!"_

"_But, why?" I say. "Mother you must tell me what the trouble is right now. I need to know." I let these words fall in place rather sternly. I am never rude to mother but right now she is keeping things from me she ought not to._

"_Come with me." I think she says in a rushed whisper. She takes my hand, and this time she seems to take great care not to grip too tightly. We run stealthily into the nearby forest. I haven't been in here before. I have never been allowed. The trees, shrubs, and animals seem to close in on me. I feel claustrophobic. Without warning Mother pulls me down behind a towering bush._

"_Sit Ceeda, and do not interrupt me. I will tell you the entire story, and when I finish you will do as I say." I nod my head, already following her instructions not to speak. "Alright." She says, and I can tell this is going to be a long and sad story for she grips my hand more firmly now, she is trying to comfort me._

_Mother tells me of how all of the districts, number one to thirteen were all tired and deceitful of the Capitol. She tells me of how the capitol takes the districts' earnings and consumes them theirselves._

_The districts decided to take action. The rebellion had been on peoples' minds for many years. Last week district three took the first step. They are in charge of all electrical objects in Panem. District three made many faulty weapons for the Capitol and made many stronger weapons for themselves. After a month of planning the district gathered in the square one night and attacked the justice building in their district._

_Apparently their uprising did not go unnoticed to the other districts. Since Three acted, uprisings have been popping up everywhere. Even in thirteen. How did I not know? Mother says she was trying to protect me. Well she can't protect me any longer._

"_Ceeda. Our district has decided to go into full blown rebellion now. I would know because," she pauses, "I am part of the group who is planning it. Your father and I both are part of this group." _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I accuse her. "I am not a child Mother." I finish._

"_I know you aren't Ceeda. I have watched you struggle through our family's poverty in a way only a woman can, but you aren't meant to be in this fight." Mother says to me._

"_What do you plan to have me do then? If Thirteen goes into full scale rebellion, how am I supposed to not be a part of it?" I say this barely holding my frustration to myself._

"_I plan to have you run. Run into the woods Ceeda. You can look after youself, and you can take anything you need from District Twelve."_

"_You want me to run? Will Fern come with me? What about Ignite?" Fern is my older sister, she is sixteen, and I know my mother will let her stay and fight. But what about Ignite? Ignite is my smaller brother, I call him Nite for short. He is only five and I love him more than my own life._

"_Fern will stay and fight." Mother barely makes out before I snap._

"_I knew it! You always let her do things!" Mother puts her hand on my shoulders. It feels like she is trying to tether me to earth._

"_Fern is much older than you Ceeda! Please you know she can handle a war, but you aren't ready yet. As for Ignite. I want you to take him with you to the woods. Take him to District Twelve and ask a family to take him in. He is still small enough to infiltrate into another district."_

"_Okay." I say, with no hope in changing her plans. When Mother makes up her mind she rarely wavers._

"_You will take him? You will give him to a family in Twelve?" She asks me. Did she actually think I would give away my baby? I mean my brother._

"_Of course not. I will look after him in the woods. He will stay with me."_

"_No Ceeda! That is too dangerous for him! The Capitol will have put traps in the woods. It is already dangerous enough for you!"_

"_But Twelve is having uprisings in their district too! He could die there as well! He is more likely to be safe with me. I will watch over him, train him, make him strong, so that he can fend for himself as he gets older." I say to her at a normal speaking volume, which compared to our past whispers is loud._

"_Shhhhh! Ceeda, please be quiet."_

"_Let me keep Nite?" I say as if we are bargaining._

"_Yes." Mother gives into me._

"_Okay then what do we do now?" I ask her. I have a feeling in my heart that tells me that what mother has told me is very present and I will be taking action immediately._

"_We go home and tell Ignite."_

"_He doesn't need to know this stuff!" I throw at her. What is mother thinking! Telling a baby about the danger we are in?!_

"_We have to tell him something. Like what will happen to him now. I won't explain to him everything."_

"_Good. When do Nite and I leave?"_

"_As soon as you are prepared"_

The memory fades abruptly when I hear I quiet sob from higher up in the tree.

Slowly I tilt my head to see Ignite. He is so frightened, but obviously doesn't want me to see. My poor Nite has tried very hard the last two years to react as coldly as I to all of the suffering we have seen.

I follow his gaze to the middle of the square, where peacekeepers and other Capitol officials are shooting the people of District Thirteen. That is when I see who the next two victims are.

_It's Mother and Fern! _

My breath is knocked out of me in a gust of sorrow. My loved ones are kneeling on the ground, being held in place by suit clad men. Mother is not crying, she looks emotionless. Her face is entirely blank. However Fern is the opposite. She looks directly at me, or at least at the tree she knows I am camoflauged in.

Fern had been at the back of the line about a half hour ago and I'd dropped a twig on her head so she would know we are with her. I had wanted so badly to rescue her, but Capitol people were swarming the premises and still are. Instead, I gave her a sad look and mouthed the words,

"I love you."

After that I looked back at Ignite and he gazed right into my eyes. When we looked back at her we bother pressed three fingers to our lips and reached them out to her.

Now Fern gazes at me and I wish with my whole soul that I could have resued her. I may feel maternal towards Nite, but my relationship with Fern is evenly as strong, just in a different way. She was the one who watched over me when I was little, and I was always so grateful for her. I adore my big sister.

I gun shot echoes throughout the vacinty. It seems to sound much louder than any of the others. Mother slumps to the ground. Ferns cries out and Nite sobs harder than ever, the people of Thirteens' sounds of remorse blocking out his sound. Everybody always adored my mother and her never failing wisdom.

The gunman holds the barrel to Fern's skull. He is about to release the trigger when someone yells,

"Stop!"

And the gunman pulls the instrument of execution away from dear Fern's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers. I have counted 12 hits to my stories so I guess that isn't too bad for a first timer. Yes? So this is the second chapter. It's a filler sorry for that. But nevertheless this chapter leads to some exciting events. Now could someone review? The story won't get any better if you guys don't. To review just click the lovely "Review this story/Chapter" button. Could you do that for me? Anyways enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Fern looks so shocked at her release. Nite actually smiles, but I do nothing of the sort.

The man who yelled the order was President Snow.

President snow is a very young man, maybe eighteen at the most. He became president because his father died in the rebellion. His father may have been awefull, but Snow junior is practically the poster boy for evil. He has a creepy, pale white face and blue eyes that aren't humanly possible.

He will torture Fern.

_Why can't he just kill her!?_

I would prefer that so much to this!

The horror of what I believe is to be Ferns' fate makes me feel grateful for Mother;s speedy death.

_Oh Fern! _I groan internally.

Snow marches through the crowd of frightened, destined corpses and quietly gives another order to a man clad entirely in black. This man nods slowly and proceeds to go forth to the platform. He says something to the Peacekeepers who then back away. The black man next grabs a fistful of Ferns' tangled ginger hued hair and pulls her to her feet.

The pain that must have caused should have been great, but Fern doesn't even flinch, she just lets her silent tears run down her face as the black man cuffs her wrists behind her back.

"Fern….?" Nite asks me in a hushed tone. There are no other sounds in the square to cover this sound and my heart skips a beat. I look hurriedly around the area surrounding our tree to see if anyone noticed. Thank the gods, they did not. I turn my head back to him and put a finger to my lips, silently reminding and warning him not to speak again.

Now Snow marches over to another black wearing peacekeeper. This next peacekeeper walks to the front of the line of people and slowly makes his way towards the back.

Half way there he stops. He grabs a boy I recognize quickly. My heart feels like it is being torn in half when I recognize, Rute Harlun. Rute was my best friend. My mother had told me he was staying and fighting before I fled to the woods with Nite. The news had not surprised me, and I had learned not to miss him too often. But I still missed him, and his unrelenting smile.

Rute is being pulled to the platform and cuffed. The two black men hold their captives next to each other. Fern recognizes Rute as well, she glares a silent warning at me.

Of course I won't do anything stupid or rash. I am too smart for that. But even if I tried to save him right now I wouldn't be able, for the ripping in my chest was unbelievably painful. There was never anything romantic between Rute and I. He was equal to a brother for me though. I loved his hysterical jokes and warm embraces when I was falling apart inside.

One of the black men speaks,

"This young man, and woman are going to represent all of you people of District Thirteen and your bad actions. They will be taken to the Capitol to await public punishment. There will be no more deaths today. The remaining people of District Thirteen will be chained and held as prisoners as they watch the result of the rebellion. After the punishment is finished all people of District Thirteen will die."

Fern and Rute are marched to a Capitol helicopter and the 'copter takes off immediately.

I look up at Nite. He stared back at me with wide eyed innocence. Nite had never done anything to be born into such a cruel world. Nobody here had. Not me, nor Fern, Rute, Mother, or Father.

_Father_

He must have been shot long before Nite and I had settled in our tree. I never wanted to see him die, but not getting to see him one last time punches a sharp hole through my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: So here is chapter 3. I posted two chapters in one day….. isn't that awesome? Do you enjoy this whole two chapters in one day deal? Yes? Okay if you do you should tell me in a review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I do own this story line and and characters not in the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins yadda yadda yadda**

**CHAPTER 3**

After the dreadful announcement, people were quickly subdued with sleeping injections and threats of whippings. Nite and I retreated to the depths of the dark forest, neither of us uttering a word. When we made it too a place I deemed suitable to settle we sat silently for probably hours.

Finally after I had gone over what little information that was presented earlier that day, I decided that I couldn't continue to mope around. I reminded myself of my priority. Family. I left Nite to his thoughts (it should take him longer to recover) and hunted.

After two years of fending for myself and Nite, I am an exceptional hunter. My weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, but since my bow broke months ago I have gotten used to throwing knives which I steal from District Twelve.

The forest separating Twelve and Thirteen is abundant with nourishment. Animals lurk in the shadows and a variety of edible vegetation is present is you know what to look for.

I easily kill three rabbits and a wild turkey. I bring them back to where I left Ignite, snatching handfuls of berries and roots on my way. He is asleep. As Nite sleeps I quietly skin and pluck my kills. Next I gather wood to make a fire.

Making fires is easy in the fall. Autumn brings a lot of dry wood and kindling. I have everything ready to make a fire but I know I have to wait until night falls because of the smoke a fire can create. Ignite and I have never in our two years encountered anymore hiding rebels, but the possibility that there might be some in the vicinity makes me uneasy. My stomach growls in protest to my conclusion.

I now watch the glowing sun setting steadily over low, rolling hills in the distance. From what I remember of geography lessons two years ago, those hills used to be mountains. They were called the Rocky's which think is a highly unoriginal name. The "Rocky's" were situated on the west coast of what I am almost positive was called Kanata.

With only a sliver of the golden sun still visible behind the hills I decide I can make the fire.

Making a fire is seen as difficult for many people. Not for me though. The trick is to find a rough rock to use a flint. Next you just very quickly rub a dry stick against the rock to get sparks. I suppose it's just a learned skill, and I have had plenty of time to learn.

The blaze's warmth wakes Nite. He regards me with a look of full understanding. Nite knows that Mother has perished, Fern will be tortured to death, and Father has most likely already met his end. I know he comprehends this, I see it in his eyes.

"What about Father?" Nite surprises me in asking. Doesn't little Ignite know that Father has died. It seems obvious.

"I don't know Nite." I say as gently as I can. "He might have gotten away." I say hopefully, trying to convince myself as well. I am not fooling either of us.

"I hope he is dead." Nite says. His words act as a slap across my face. I loved Father! He was the most caring person in Thirteen. Many children would show up to school with bruises or welts as results of their parents' anger. Not myself or my siblings. We were lucky to have such a nurturing guardian.

"Why did you say that!?" I say harshly. I don't mean to retaliate with such a venomous tone. Tears well up in Ignite's eyes.

"I mean that Father should't have to hurt by seeing Fern die and Mother being….well you know." He says not even trying to hide his tears now.

"Oh, Nite!" I exclaim.

The melancholy of the current situation presses down on me like elevated gravity. It feels almost claustrophobic in the dark of the thick forest. I am sitting comfortably on damp soil, littered with dead pine needles. With the sun having set, our only light comes from the dancing flames of the fire. Nite sits about a meter away from me, looking depressed and fearful. A howling gust of wind rushes through the trees' evergreen branches. Nite jumps with paranoia. I open my strong but warm arms out to him. He comes willingly into my embrace. Nite's short arms wrap around my body, and he lets his amll head fall onto my shoulder, burrowing his face into my thick onyx hair. I enclose him in my arms lovingly, one limb resting on his back and the other soothingly stroking his coarse dark hair. Nite really and truly is the most important thing in the world to me. It may seem bad but his well being comes before Fern's. His life has more value to me than food, water, and my own existence.

Nite sobs into my shoulder. Finally giving into his sorrow. Maybe he seems like a weak little child now, but Nite deserves this night of care. Almost every minute of every day, Nite has done what I've told him to, never complaining about a meager supper, or a long trek to District Twelve.

After a while Nite sniffles a few times. He is done crying. We stare into each others eyes. I study his face, trying to memorize every detail etched on it's surface. Nite has green eyes that match the colour of the grass I sit on, they are framed with thick black lashes that match the colour of his unkepmt long hair. He has dimples that I can see even without him smiling. With his round pale cheeks and plump pink lips Nite could be a cherub.

Nite is my baby. I have cared for him my entire life, even before we went into hiding. I might as well be His mother.

_**Authors Note #2: Just a reminder to those of you who made it to the bottom of this story, Review!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Authors Note: **__**Hey everybody!! Thanks to my 15 visits. Any chance of a review? I just read over chapters 5-9 and they seem to be lacking the (meh) quality of these 4 which are already so-so. Soooo… a review might bring them ALL up to scratch!!! Okay? Okay.**_

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Okay don't guess, you will never figure it out. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**CHAPTER 4**

I wake from horrible nightmare early the next morning. Mother was shrieking for mercy as Capitol people shot at her. Starting at her ankles, and working their way up to her heart. I knew I could wake up from the dream, but also Mother felt so real. I wanted to be there for her through the unbearable pain attacking her body.

The sun is only just rising, letting it's rays bounce of particles in the atmosphere and throwing colours of red and orange across the horizon. I love sunrises and sunsets. They brighten the beginning of a day and sooth the end of one.

Nite is curled up against my body. I see that tears are running down his face and he is shivering. It isn't cold out, but obviously he will be suffering from especially horrid night terrors just as I did. First I wipe some tears from his plump cheeks, however the tears continue to leak from the corners of Nite's eyes, following the same track every time. I put my hand on Nites arm and squeeze it gently. Nite wakes with what would have been a scream, but I have practice waking him up from bad dreams and my hand was ready by Nite's mouth.

When I am sure that there will not be any especially loud sound emenating from Nite's mouth I remove my hand. He breathes heavily and I lie down again, curling my figure around his, trying to give protection. I give Nite a hug which I hope sent some of my security to him.

Once Nite and myself have gathered out scarce belongings together we sit close closely on the deep ochre soil to arrange what we do or where we flee next.

"Fern." Says Nite. He grasps I can't deny his wish to save her. I will try, I only hope that Nite doesn't expect us to succeed such a hopeless task.

"Yes, we have to help her----and Rute." I divulge. Fern is my priority, none the less I have shared a history with Rute and I will do my damn best to rescue him as well. Rute doesn't mean as much to Ignite, he only hesitantly nods his head in agreement to my afterthought.

"How can we help her?" asks Nite uncertainly I reply,

"By pursuing the districts, I think. The Capitol is at the end, and also by following the districts we can see if the Capitol posts any news on the television."

"Okay…" agrees Nite, as his shoulders slump.

I know this body language from Nite. He is anticipating the lengthy journey we will overtake. This trip I devise is a lot for me, but for a seven year old boy it is arduous.

_**Authors Note: Rate and review sil vous plait!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Nite and I trudged along the varying scenery of the borders of the districts of Panem, for about one day, we keep travelling. Every night I would mentally tick off another day on our trip. Tonight I will count the seventh day. My body is tired from the overuse. I am starting to let the more jealous side of my mind convince me to give up. It is Nite who keeps me on track. He may be exhausted but his mind is set on saving Fern. Nite and I pass Districts, Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, and Five. It was apparent by our progress that we were making substantial head way. Everyday I push myself to go a little farther, walk slightly faster, hoping to get stronger. Nite, however is as strong as any seven year old boy. His metabolism is soaring and if a rare morsel of sugar enters his body he will go ballistic, but he isn't made for long journey's on rough terrain. I often carry him on my back.

This particular day is especially hard. It is sunny and my neck is clammy with sweat. I look to my side and see Nite barely standing up. His legs shiver under his small body. My poor child. Stopping right now seems like such a waste seeing as I could go for many more hours, so I pick up Nite and let him settle on my back. Nite removes my Make-shift backpack--- constructed with vines, and the dried skins of some of my kills over the past week---and adds it to his own back. His extra fifty pounds isn't too much a burden atop my strong back. I keep moving, just at a slightly slower pace.

As night falls I keep on walking with Nite almost asleep on my back. His arms are like taffy---softly draped across my muscular shoulders. His legs barely hold a grip on my waist as the minutes tick by, each one taking us farther and farther past a moral bedtime for him.

Suddenly the colours of the tree start to change. At first they are darkened evergreen pines, and then their branches get lighter accents on the tips of thin needles. A few meters forward and I see light glowing behind the trunks.

_We have reached another district! _I congratulate myself. _District Four._ I make a mental note.

I move towards the light until I reach a barbed wire fence. Nite's hold on my shoulders stiffens. He sees something that is causing a riot, something I had been waiting for. I squint my eyes. Looking through the weaved wire. A television much larger than the once that used to occupy Thirteen, is bright with a live message coming from the capitol. Young, smooth skinned, and frighteningly polite, president Snow sits on an expensive, black leather sofa.

He is making an announcement. The one I knew was coming. The one I have been waiting for.

"People of Panem! I would like to have your utmost attention for I have a _very _exciting announcement to make. _Very_ exciting indeed!"

By exciting Snow means macabre and horrible.

"In the light of recent rebellions and uprisings," Snow continues, "The Capitol has seen fit to remind the districts of the Capitol's outstanding judgement and overall helpfulness towards the people of Panem."

_Oh yes! Very helpful! _I think sarcastically, _Viciously tearing apart the bonds between loving innocent families is the obviously moral way to run a country. _He continues,

" We are going to start a new tradition! Doesn't that sound fun? It is going to happen at this time every year. I am now presenting to you… The Hunger Games!"

_A game. _My thoughts pause by the surprisingly shallowness of the Capitol _They are going to have a game? An idiotic annual pep rally is supposed to make us feel more devoted to the Capitol? Yea…. Right._

"Now let me explain. Each year every district will select two tributes; a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18, to participate in a completion of wits, strategy, and strength. They will be put in an arena filled with a habitat that won't be known until the games begin. They will fight until there is only one left standing. Now you may be wondering, _"how does this help you?""_

_Yes you imbecile. How does this help us? I bet when you _tell _us it will be the opposite of helpful for us. On the contrary I bet you are doing this just to help yourself. I bet you are just using us once again the quench your thirst for sick entertainment and murder._

" Well I'll tell you! The tributes will be chosen by a raffle. Each eligible child will put in a slip of paper with their name written on it. 1 slip, for the 12 year olds 2 slips, for 13 year olds and so on. Now you also will have the option to take out _tesserae!_ Now that means that if you add in an extra slip every year, you will get grain and oil for your family! Isn't that exciting? Now you may start taking out tesseare at the justice building starting tomorrow at 8'o-clock. The draw for tributes will be in one week! May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

The screen goes blank. The entire district is silent. You couldn't hear even a breath. And it clicks. I understand what the punishment will be. Fern and Rute will have to participate in these _Hunger Games_.

_I hate you! I hate you and your stupid Capitol! You smart torturers. Turn us on each other! That is your solution? Well it will work. You just watch and see how we will hate each other and not you now. _

What I don't understand is how that is special torture for district 13 if all of the other districts will be part of it too. All I know is the Capitol has one or more surprises up their sleeves and one of them is going to include extra torture for my beloved citizens of district 13.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The shock of oncoming suffering for myself, my family, and my community doesn't faze me. In contrast it does the opposite. The information drives me to hoist Nite onto my back again and keep walking along the fence surrounding District Four.

I am moving beside the barbed wire fence when I see a young man wriggle through a hole in the fence. He stands up and stomps furiously through the woods. Getting closer to us all too quickly.

My senses take hold of me, I dive behind a thick, wide leaved, bush---pulling Nite off my back and laying my hand over his mouth. Nite wakes up, but doesn't even attempt at a scream like he usually would. Instead, he squirms around in my arms until I loosen my grip and he is able to peek through the shrub to the danger I hide us from.

The man whips his body around to face our hiding place without warning, and swipes something off his back. A bow and arrow! He strings the bow with no hesitation, pulling back on the taut string skillfully. This stranger is a hunter.

_For loves sake! _ I curse to myself. He speaks in a deep angry voice,

"I am pulling back on the string. In three seconds I will release my arrow, and it will lodge itself uncomfortably in your body. I would advise that you give yourself up---- One."

I don't know what he means by _"Give yourself up."_

"Two."

_Does that mean he will let me live if I give myself away?_

"Three."

"Don't shoot." I say clearly.

"Show yourself. Now! And I want your hands on your head and any weapons on the ground." I hesitate. He could kill me the second I stand. Of course if I don't stand, he will just kill me where I am now.

"Now!"

I firmly push Nite harder against the ground, signaling for him to stay down. I can only hope that he follows my silent order. I stand.

Moving my legs into a crouching position and putting my hands on my head I rise slowly. When I can see the youthful man more clearly, I guess his age to be around sixteen. I guessed approximately eighteen at first but knocked a couple years off because the lines or anger and signs of hard work on his face could be easily etched into his skin because of the rebellion.

While I ponder at the strangers' years of life, I forget to be on my guard even though I am as vurnible as I ever could be.

The stranger takes two swift strides forward and grabs me by my thin wrists. His hands are very large, his fingers overlap when they circle my wrists. He pulls my arms behind my back and uses one hand to secure them there, while the other hand covers my mouth when I let out a whimper of pain due to my over extended arms.

I give a feeble attempt to kick him, but all this does is remind him of my legs. The stranger hooks one of his own over mine so I am now completely incapable of moving. His lips move to my ear, and he whispers,

"Hello.." In a tone that suggests violence and etiquette mixed together in a way that makes my stomach turn. He continues, "You are going to come with me. You are going to do what I tell you or I _will_ kill you. I would end your life on the spot right now, but I think I can get some use out of you first."

I feel stabs of pain deep in my chest. Nite is alone in the forest, Fern is going to the _Hunger Games_, and I am going to die very soon. I close my eyes and accept my eminent fate. When I open them I look straight at the bush where Nite is hiding and see a grass green eye revealed behind some small, flat, leaves. I give him a hard stare. I hope he gets the message. I love him, and he will not try to save me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. My recent focus has been to write more chapters, and I forgot to edit any for you people. Please leave a comment!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Just a reminder! I do not own the Hunger games, but I do own this storyline and everything that is not in the hunger games.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

After the mysterious stranger had pulled me roughly through the hole in the fence and guided me quickly through the dark gravel streets of Four he took me to a small house. A better word to describe the ragged building as is a shack.

He yanks open a wooden door with peeling black paint, and guides me into a just as shabby interior.

The ceiling of the shack is low. There is only one room separated into two areas by a ripped curtain. On one side is a kitchen and eating area. The hearth is lit and crackles merrily. There are four mismatched chairs gathered around a small round table draped with a dirty paisley cloth.

On the other half of the shack are two beds and one mattress laid on the floor and strewn with a variety of mismatched blankets.

The stranger pulls me through the crowded space to the table and chairs.

"Stand very still. I mean it. Don't move." The stranger unzips my thick sweater. I hold back a gasp.

_Is he undressing me?_

The stranger continues. He unfastens my belts and slides it neatly out of the loops in my khaki pants. He next checks the bottom of my old cotton shirt and sees I have two others on underneath it. With a little too much force the stranger grabs my wrists and forces them into the air above my head. They feel like elastic bands about to snap. He yanks my top two cotton tee shirts off. The bottom layer somewhat sticks to them and pulls up as well. He pulls it down once it detaches itself from my other layers; the shirt had made it halfway up my thin unpadded bra. I feel completely violated. It probably shows easily on my face too; the shame and embarrassment. The stranger rolls his eyes. Now that I am down to the bottom layer of clothing, the stranger feels around my body. He pats the areas where something could be hidden.

_He is checking for weapons. _ I realize. I stand still to hopefully help him finish quickly. He keeps up his furious scanning for threats. My patience is wearing.

"I. Don't have. Any weapons!" I shout at him. I have every right to lose my patience. The stranger glances up at me from his crouched position. His eyes narrow and he purses his lips, but says nothing. He swings a chair out from the table and orders me in the rough tone he has been using to get me to this shack.

"Sit."

I bend my knees slowly, lowering my body into the chair. Sitting in a chair almost feels odd to me. It has been so long since I have sat on something that is meant for the purpose. The closest thing to a chair I have been on for a while is a tree branch.

The stranger backs away from me to the kitchen. He treads backward, never taking his eyes off me. In one hand, he carries a short silver knife, and has it raised in my direction, threateningly. I hate that crude weapon. I frown at it, but I cannot blame this stranger. In this day and age, killing is crucial to survive. The fact that he has accepted that only makes him stronger than me. If I were faced with a threatening human, all I could do to stop them would be to tie them up.

His other hand is extended behind his back. When it reaches a drawer, he pulls it open and looks briefly behind his shoulder, to grab what he was looking for.

It is a roll of shiny silver tape, a kind that I have never in my life, seen before. When he makes it back to me, he grabs and pins my hands beneath one of his huge ones against my upper thigh. The position is more comfortable than the last time he restrained me. I don't fight. This man is too strong for me, too old, too skilled. I just allow him hold to me down and only move with shock when I realize he is taping me to the chair! My small movement is quickly stopped by a harder pressure on my leg. The blood in my fingers has retreated further back into my palms and wrists. They feel numb and prickly.

The tape is wrapped around, and around my body and the rickety chair until my body, from my shoulders too my hips is successfully fastened to the hard wood of the chair.

When the stranger is done with my upper body, he moves to my feet. He crouches down and holds each of my feet against a chair leg.

In the end I can't move. There simply is no reason even to try, it is futile.

The stranger snatches another chair and positions it so it faces me, while sitting down. I know that my painful interrogation is to begin.

He gives me a cold look and separates his plump pink lips, just to close his mouth again, as if he doesn't know what to say. He does this one more time before he clears his throat.

"Are you a Capitol spy?"

"No!" I answer automatically. Do I look like a Capitol person? I don't, I look the opposite. Capitol people always do the strangest things to their faces and bodies. From dying their skin hot pink to implanting tiny sapphires in their irises to make some sort of radical contrast to the natural colour of their eyes. Of course I'm not a Capitol spy. I am normal!

"And why should I believe that?" he answers automatically. My retort is fast and furious.

"Because, I hate the Capitol! They took my sister, and my mom, and my father! They are all as good as dead now! And you are _not_ helping. Nite could be… ah dark." I finish my answer with that meaningless sentence. What I was about to say was, _Nite could be dead soon because of you._ I only stopped myself luckily halfway through. Nite still has a chance, but only if I don't tell this soon to be murderer about him.

"Ah.." He says in his original politely dangerous voice. "The truth comes out… Mostly." I am so thankful he believes me…Mostly. He certainly caught my slip up about Nite. Hopefully this stranger assumes I mean night, instead of _Nite._

The Stranger slaps me. A real, meaningful slap. His hand whipped across my face with speed and accuracy. My face is pushed to face my right while my left cheek stings and my eyes squeezed shut, threatening to release tears. My head stays pressed against my shoulder. My instinct is to retreat and hide. Unfortunately this is the best I can do.

He continues, "There, there…." He says slowly. "I just did that so you know what it feels like. Now just make sure you don't lie and you won't have to feel that again. So tell me… who are you, and while you're at it you can explain how, _Night could be dark._"

I don't even stutter in my response to the first question, I do however leave out the bit about how Nite could be dark, "I am an escapee from District Thirteen." My eyes open and I slowly turn my head from my shoulder, my cranium bows and I only peek at him through the salty, wet, lashes bordering my eyes.

I see the Strangers' eyes widen in surprise. I'm now positive that the whole of Panem believes Thirteen to be subdued into prisons and shackles or just over all exterminated. It takes a moment for the strangers' face to lose its shock and when it does, a smile breaks across his face. He leans forward until his nose is touching mine and says,

"Thank you… Mostly." He tilts his head to the side so that our noses no longer touch. He moves forward. Our lips meet.

This is a kiss! The realization takes me a moment. This is my first kiss and it is coming from a stranger. The strangers' lips are soft and warm, but also hard against mine. They move in unfamiliar ways. It almost feels pleasant. It is very wrong though.

I move my head to the side. He moves his with me and continues. I shake my head, desperately trying to end this kiss. Thankfully his lips part from mine. He backs away.

The space does me good. I catch my breath. It changes from desperate gasps to deep gasps at least coming at a reasonable pace. When I am recovered my eyes are wide with shock.

"I'm sorry." The stranger whispers quietly. "You just took me a little off guard. I didn't think anyone from Thirteen would survive. What's your name?" his words come so quickly I have to repeat the sentences in my head multiple times. I have to take in the fact that his voice isn't the host of danger but instead airs a pleasant breeze of kindness. Once more I process the final question.

_What is my name?_ Somehow I have forgotten. What hasn't slipped my mind in Nite. The stranger might have forgotten my earlier slip up, but I haven't. For a little while there, he was in danger.

_What is my name?! _My mind is almost blank. I think hard. _Ceeda._

"Ceeda." I say so quietly I doubt he heard it. My eyes are on my lap and I refuse to look up. I don't know why I am embarrassed. But I am. Hot blood is flooding the veins in my cheeks, just to prove it.

"That is an interesting name." He speaks slowly. "I thought that everybody in Thirteen were named after bomb stuff. Shouldn't you be called Explode, or Fire, or something?"

_Stupid, annoying boy. _Naming the people of Thirteen after bombs is a common stereotype. But it is like that with all of the districts. Parents often name their offspring after large parts of their lives. A profession can be a large part of your life, Thirteen being the district specializing in explosives offers many jobs in that area. But my parents were really involved with nature before it became more prudent to have a job. It is still annoying. I raise my gaze to be even and say curtly,

"No. Are you named after a fish?"

"My name is Aaron." He---Aaron tells me.

He doesn't even sound even slightly embarrassed at this veiled insult.His complacency makes me feel uncomfortable yet again and my head drops. I jerk my head down slightly so that he knows I got his name. But I don't look up at him. One of Aarons' hands slides under my chin and tilts my head so I am face to face with him again. He looks sad but kind.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He says this, the answer to my prayers, and I say nothing. I don't even nod. Not that I could with his hand under my chin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Okay people. Comments please. I have only gotten three and they were all from the same person. Who by the way is amazing and should keep them coming. SO tell me what you think. Critique away readers. And sorry because this chapter is kind of like a character building and scene setting filler.**_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own the hunger games. I wonder why….. Oh I think it's because I know Suzanne Collins wrote it and I didn't. I do like always own this storyline and my characters. **_

**CHAPTER 8**

Aaron keeps his grip on my chin. He seems to be waiting for me to say something, but I seem to have lost the use of my voice. No words will forms on my lips. They just hold numbly still. I can still feel his hot pressure on them. My heart is still fluttering away like a humming bird.

I stare at him stupidly, examining his appearance in the fire light. The flames are like ballerinas; the orange and red, flow and twirl. They dance gracefully across charred wood. My eyes shift self-conciously to Aaron's face.

_Oh my goodness he is attractive! Oh shoot. Not attractive. Not, not, not!_

Aaron has extremely dark brown hair like mine. It is almost as black as charcoal, small waves changing it's shape and letting the fire light glance off of it. He has silver/grey eyes that are capable of forming cold, frightening expressions but are soft at the moment with a few small wrinkles in the corners that disappear when he widens his eyes. Aaron's skin is about as pale as cream except for some rosiness in his cheeks, dirt smudges, and a thick scar running fron the corner of his left eye to his jaw. The sight of it makes me shudder. His skin is also smooth, unlike many boys of the age I guess him at.

Aaron is practically a boy version of me. Aside from the eyes. Mine are green as Ignite's.

In this moment where Aaron is the sweetest person on Earth and I feel warm by the fire, it would be simple to forget about my life. Forget about Nite and Fern, but I don't. I need to look after them. Maybe, just maybe, Aaron will help me. I gather all of my nerves and make out two syllables,

"Okay."

"Okay." He confirms. "So do you want to sleep here tonight?" He says releasing my chin and standing.

Now is the time to tell him I have a baby brother waiting for me in the forest.

"I-" I start but I can't finish. Talking to Aaron is difficult, the butterflies beating wildly in my chest seem to fly higher and clog up my throat. I wonder what that feeling means. I'm not very frightened of Aaron anymore. He seems kind enough. More than kind really. He is more like ununderstandably perfect. Another person might hold a grudge against him for hurting, and scaring me. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh sorry! You are taped to a chair! I'm sorry about that. It's just something I had to do in case you were from the Capitol." Aaron goes down on one knee and starts unwinding the tape around my body. When the tape is pulled from my exposed arms it pulls painfully at the skin. I gasp the first time, and every other time I just flinch slightly.

Whenever I show a sign of pain Aaron mutters, "Sorry, sorry!" It makes me feel bad for him, I know I shouldn't, but I do.

My feet are being unsecured, and I ask Aaron a question that has been bothering me. Not, whether he will help me, I am still not ready for that one.

"Aaron,"

"Yes?" He answers quickly. Am I really that silent? He seems to jump at the sound of my voice.

"What would you have done if I were a Capitol spy?" He stops peeling the tape off my ankles and stands. He looks down on me. Once again he pins my hands to my thighs.

"Are you?" Aaron practically growls. I shake with fear. My eyes close tightly and my head cringes away from his menacing glare. I hadn't meant to imply that I actually _am _a Capitol spy.

"No! No! I was only wondering!" I gasp. He doesn't look convinced. All I wanted to know is how dangerous Aaron is capable of being.

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have asked!" I try to say steadily but the fright in my voice is obvious. Aaron exhales heavily.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." He says.

"I'm-I-I'm s-sorry." I manage to say.

"I could have killed you." He tells me.

"Oh." I answer, like the idiot I am. My eyes remain closed. He could have killed me. My heart beats erratically in my chest. Tears try to fight their way through my tangled lashes. I was prepared to face death at Aaron's hand before. Now however, the different types of murder flash through my already confused head.

When I am unbound from the chair I try to stand but Aaron blocks my way. He keeps his body in front of me and lays his hands softly, but firmly on my shoulders. His eyebrows raise.

"Now I think would be the time to tell me why night could be… ah… dark."

I slowly nod my head. If I am going to get Nite I need to do it _now._ But what if Aaron gets mean again. His mood swings are unpredictable. He notices my hesitation.

"I promise to remain calm. What is it?" He asks slowly.

"Well, you see, when you found me in the woods. I wasn't alone. I was with my.... ah..."

Nite is my brother, it just never feels like it, so I stumble upon saying, "L-little brother. I made him stay in the bush when I stood."

"Oh, for the love of Panem!" He bursts out. The tears I have been fighting falls relentlessly from my eyes. Aaron looks sorry now. Well I don't want him to be sorry for me because I am crying.

_Stupid. Your crying?! Quit it and keep Nite safe. _Recently I have become prone to an alternate identity telling me what to do inside my head. The tears keep running but I try to put on a strong face. The result is thinner eyes and trembling lips.

"Don't cry." Aaron says. He moves his right hand to my face and strokes my hair soothingly like I do for Nite when he is scared. His other hand wipes the tears from my face. "I shouldn't have burst out at you like that. I told you wouldn't. We should go get your brother. How old is he?"

"Seven." I say. Why does it matter to him?

"We will go get him." He repeats.

We go back to the place where Aaron found me. Behind the bush, I don't find Nite, or any of our belongings. The only thing that is there is a twig, which has been plunged conspicuously into the dark soil. I pull it out, to examine it.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asks curiously.

"I am not sure. Yet." The truth. I'm not sure what this stick means. But Nite put it here and he didn't leave it by accident. When I look closer at the twig I can tell that it's maple. I look around the place where we stand right now. I see fir trees, and a couple pines but this place has not a sign of any maple.

"Are there any maples around here?"

"Uh yea, there is a river, about ten minutes away, and beside it is the only maple I know of." He tells me.

"Let's go there." I say now almost confident that I know where Nite is.

"Okay." Says Aaron. It's nice that he is doing what I say. It's really spectacular that he is trusting me.

We walk for a little while through evergreen trees and the dark night. Our footsteps crunch over the dry leaves. My hand is hanging by my hip. Aaron's hand is beside his body too. His hand is open and facing me. I don't know what to do. Has he done this on purpose? I suppose I have already risked my life enough. One more chance shouldn't hurt me. I slip my small hand into Aaron's massive one. He grips it eagerly. It feels comforting, to experience his warmth, his scalding palm, his soft thumb running over my wrist, his strong fingers wrapped sturdily around my own. The heat at the end of my arm spreads like fire over dead brush up my arms and around my body.

"We are almost there." I am informed. I think about seeing Nite again. The thought puts a bit of spring in my stride. When I think about how happy Nite will be to know that we have another person in this world that we can trust I realize that Nite doesn't know that Aaron is with us now. I stop walking. Aaron walks a couple more steps and then back tracks, when our connected arms won't allow him to go any further.

"Aaron, where is the maple from here?"

"Do you see that maple ahead?" He starts. I realize it is the only maple we have seen. I nod for Aaron, he continues, "Well if you go there, you should be at the maple."

"Oh haha." I say sarcastically. " Aaron can you stay right here?"

"Uh. I'm not sure if I should. You see if you run away I might.." I cut him off,

"Please! I won't go past the maple you will see me the whole time." He hesitates.

"Okay…. But if you.."

"I won't." I interrupt again.

I walk towards the maple, anticipating Nite. I know he is in the tree somewhere. I walk to the bottom of the trunk and look up. There are no branches that either Nite or I could ever reach in order to climb this tree. And then in the bark I see a carved arrow, pointing to my right. I look in that direction. Sure enough there is a Fir tree that has thick branches that start so close to the ground, a toddler could climb it.

I walk over to the Fir. I climb onto the first branch. In my peripheral vision, I see Aaron take a step forward. But I hold a finger out to him, signalling him to halt. And he stops. I climb up the fir. I am almost 20 feet, and there is still no sign of Nite. I climb about two branches higher. Just over my head, a knife is stuck into the tree. I look up farther. About five feet up there are two knives about a meter apart. I keep climbing. Until the knives are a foot apart. But then the branches start to get to thin for me to risk putting my weight on them. I look up and whisper,

"Ignite?" There is no answer. "Nite? Are you there?"I keep gazing up at the higher branches.

Someone pokes me in the back. I nearly fall out of the tree in surprise. But I keep my balance and turn my head. On a branch lower than me stands Nite.

"Nite!" I gasp. "Oh my gosh, you are so clever!" His trap was perfect. He had obviously been on the other side of tree waiting to see if someone would come up. And when they saw the knives they would keep going. He would see them and follow. And he would have the knives to defend himself if he needed it.

"Ceeda!" He rejoices. What grief I probably caused him with a knife destined to slice my throat.

_**Authors Note: Again, please rate and review. At this rate I would even take a flame if it meant I was getting you guys to comment. Sorry for it being a filler and stuff.**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Ceeda." Gasps Nite. His cute, childish lisp slurs the first consonant. His eyes are wide and brimming with salt water that is threatening to run down his cheeks. I open my arms to my baby Ignite, but unlike most times, Nite just stays still where he is.

"Nite?" I ask him. Why won't he come to me? "Ignite? Won't you hug me?" I add. His thick bottom lip trembles. His head tilts down.

"You were gone. He killed you, and now your angel has come to say goodbye." His tears run one after the other from his eyes and little Nite breaks out into sobs. "What am I going to do now?" His chest heaves.

"No, no, Nite. I am here, it's me, I am okay, I've got you, shhhh...., calm down, shhhh" I touch his cheek, and hold his little hand. He looks up at me.

"But how?"

"The boy-man who took me is actually a good person, he let me go. Ignite's pale hand now grips mine and he leans hungrily into my body. One handed, I embrace him. My other arm still grips the tree.

"Are we leaving now?" Nite asks.

"I don't know. The man- Aaron is on our side. He wants to help us, so why don't I talk to him?"

Two glassy green eyes stare up at me. "Do we trust him?" Nite wonders.

"Yes. We trust Aaron." I respond, with confidence that even surprises me. I think I do trust Aaron. With my life even, but definitely not Ignite's.

We climb down the tree together. As we descend I pull the embedded knives out of the tree bark and slide them carefully into my waist band. Once at the bottom of the hulking fir tree I walk back to where Aaron stands. Nite is right behind me. His head peeks out to size Aaron up. Aaron gets down on one knee so that his face is level with Ignite's. He extends a hand.

"Hello, my name is Aaron." Nite just stares at the hand and nods. A frown creases Aarons face, I guess he thought that Nite would like him even if he had just about killed me. I decide to ease the tension for both of them.

"This is Ignite." I say and also look at Aarons hand pointedly. Aaron gets the message and drops it. How queer it is to feel a sort of camaraderie with Aaron.

A particularly crisp gust of air rushes through the area at this moment. I shiver, my teeth chattering against one another. I am still only in a thin cotton tee shirt and khakis.

"Where are your clothes?" demands Nite. He sounds like an older brother or father.

"Uh..." I look at Aaron, and he says,

"They got lost?" he says. A grin threatens to cross his face. I don't think it's funny that he stripped off most of my clothes so he could feel up my body for nonexistent weapons. I glare at him. Aaron looks surprised and then embarrassed.

"I see." Nite speaks curtly. He seems like such a grown up. He is never like this with me. Is it Aaron's presence that has such an effect on him? And a negative affect at that.

We walk through the forest in udder silence. No one even attempts to start conversation. Nite doesn't seem to like talking in front of Aaron, Aarons' face implies that he is still too embarrasses to talk and I am not going to be speaking to anybody who won't reply.

The night has really fallen. The sky is a deep navy blue with bright silver stars twinkling happily from millions of miles away. District Four smells of ocean, and smoke. I can hear the gush of water even from this distance. The air is crisp and the open space would make me feel indefinitely free if it weren't for the butter thick tension intruding on us.

We finally reach the fence again. The walk back to it felt much longer than the walk there.

One after another we file through the barricade of wire. Once through, Aaron puts a finger his lips, and then mouths,

"Follow me." He leads us through the shadowy parts of District Four. We creep stealthily towards the shack. I follow his every move, and see Nite doing as I do. We press up against buildings and crouch behind crates. Once we get there Aaron takes excess care to slowly inch the creaky door open for us. I walk in easily after Aaron but Nite stands in the door frame, seeming unsure of whether he should enter or not.

I retrace my steps back to where Nite stands. Aaron follows but I turn my head to face him and say,

"Aaron could you; er go check that, um, nobody followed us here?"

"I was watching behind us the entire way, I'm sure we are fine." He replies.

"Are you positive?" I say a little more intensely. I widen my eyes at him, willing Aaron to leave Nite and me alone for just a few seconds.

"Ah, why don't I just check once more?" He says uncertainly.

"Thank you. That would be great." I agree thankfully.

I turn back to Nite. He still stands awkwardly in the door frame. I go down on one knee, just like Aaron did; I slip his hands into mine and take comfort in his innocence. Another door clicks shut, and Nite's expression softens. He really doesn't like Aaron. I wonder why? Aaron seems perfectly safe to me. But I have to know what is bothers Nite about him.

"You don't like Aaron?" It's a statement but the words pull up at the end like a question.

"And you do?" Nite challenges.

"Well..." I hedge, "He isn't my favourite person, but he is on our side, and we should accept any help we can get, don't you think?" I ask Nite.

"But he could be pretending to be nice to us." Says Nite grouchily. This isn't normal. Nite doesn't get grouchy; he is always logical and patient.

"He had the chance to kill me and he didn't." I say trying to prove Aarons innocence. "I trust him Nite. I will probably really like him in a week and you too. He is the only person that I've talked to other than you in the last two years." It is an exciting thing, having a new companion. So intriguing, that I don't even think about how my words must have sounded to Nite. He looks hurt.

"Okay, I'll put up with him." He says sadly.

"Okay." I reply with a smile actually showing on my face. My smiles are rarities and Nite knows it. As I am standing up, Nite grabs hold of my hand and tugs on my arm.

"Ceeda? Just don't fall in love with him, okay?" he says pleadingly, like he thinks he might lose me which would never happen.

"Of course not! Nite, you know that _you_ are my main man." I say giving him a tight hug which Nite returns lovingly with his head nestled into the small of my neck. "And besides," I continue, "I don't think I will be falling in love with anybody anytime soon. Not when we have so much of a busy life already." Nite pulls away from me and looks imploringly into my eyes.

"Really?" He says hopefully.

"Really." I answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Aaron stayed conspicuously absent for a longer time than what I had anticipated. It could have unnerved me but I had my mind stubbornly set on mastering any uncomforting feelings and fear for Nite's sake. I took the liberty of choosing the bed that looked like it would sleep two. I hoped that I had chosen right. Already Nite is sleeping peacefully on the bed Aaron had meant for me to sleep on.

I sit beside Nite's unconscious form. My hand is stroking his thick black curls according to habit. I am humming a quiet lullaby to Nite. He fell to sleep a long time ago but I continued the song, because it calms me down too. I could almost curl up next to my baby brother right now and let my head empty of worries. Let my heavy lids close, and go into a 12 hour coma. Nite looks like the boy he should be when he is asleep. His face is calm and his petit mouth is half open. Sometimes his lips even pull up in the corners. At other times though, he has night terrors. Ignite is a common victim of night terrors. It is easy to tell when he is having one though. He thrashes around and his skin gets covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. I always try to shake him awake, but he seems to not even know i am there. When his eyes finally snap open, his mouth follows suit and he releases terrible screams. Usually I can cover his mouth before our presence becomes known, however there are the times when he doesn't even recognise me and Nite fights back. The memories hurt me on a deep level. Screw sisterhood, I _am _Nite's mother for all reasons all required purposes. I mentally push the bad thoughts from my head and focus on the present.

At the moment Nite is completely relaxed and I should be too. I sit by Nite's side but also on my gaurd. This shack may be more homey than anything I can remember, however, it is unfamiliar and an enemy could be lurking in undiscovered corners at any time.

When I think of enemies, I think of Aaron. He still thoroughly confuses me. He isn't a friend. I don't know him. I can't trust him. But I can't hate him or run away from him. He could be dangerous for both Ignite and I. Yet he practically casts a spell over me. When I see him my stomach churns and shivers run down my spine and arms. The chance that he is on my side is amazing. I want to continue on my journey with him. I think Nite will like him sooner or later. Probably sooner because the thought of me falling in love with a stranger is almost laughable. Completely impossible. At least that is what I want to believe.

The front door squeaks open. I jump up into a protective pose to shield Nite from possible harm. It's Aaron. He sees my protective stance and his eyes widen in shock.

"I thought we went over this Ceeda? I am not going to kill you--- or your....... little brother....." he says.

"Oh." I say so dimly. "Right. Sorry. It's just very... different.. you know? Knowing someone who you can almost trust?" I let out. Aaron is trying to keep his eyes on me as is expected with manners. But his eyes are also flickering to Nite compulsively. I can't read his expression, the curiousity is like a burn. A kind of hurt that is more intense and attention seeking than most other kinds of pain.

"I promise you that, you and your... ah... brother... can trust me. I'll prove it----- here is one of my best knives." He pulls a silver switchblade from his pocket. His arm extends it to me, and I take it with no hesitation. A knife is a valuable weapon. Especially one made for protection and not the hard-to-use steak knives Nite and I already have. Nite. I noticed it in Aarons voice, a hesitation. Curiosity. What is it about Nite that bothers him?

_Oh what-ever! _I think. _Let's just ask him then._ And so I do.

"What is it about Nite that bothers you?" I say quietly. My hand, out of habit again, moves to Nites head, and my finger trace the smooth pale skin at his hairline.

"I had a brother about his age."

_Had. _I think. _He _had_ a brother. He is dead, or lost._ As if it is my catch phrase the one syllable word leaks from my mouth with just air to support the sound.

"Oh." Aaron smiles. He recognises the overuse of this word in my vocabulary. I feel so bad for my lack of consideration. "I mean, I'm very sorry." The corners of Aarons lips twitch down again, while he says,

"No, it's okay. He died about a year ago. I'm over it. I just saw your little brother sleeping here and he reminded me of Jason."

_Hmmm Jason?_ For the first time I notice that Aaron isn't a very common name either. Not anymore. Meaningless names used to be a popular fad back in the Kanata days, but now most names mean something. Parents name their children after things that provide symbolism or are important to them. My father and mother were very attached to nature when they were young. Hence the names Ceeda, like **seed-**ah, and Fern, like the plant. Ignite was named after the happiness of a campfire. Names likes, Jessica, Aaron, and Jason, are about as common as a well fed district 13 citizen. Unless they are names after an ancestor or somewhere in their names is a hidden symbol.

I look at Aaron intently. He is gazing at Nite. A look of love and loss is unhidden on his face. It makes me so sad to see that. Loosing Nite would kill me. Almost on literal terms. If Nite dies I would probably seriously consider killing myself. I keep my eyes locked on Aarons face though. He can be trusted. He is kind and loving.

"So," Aaron says in a likable, chatty voice. "What's your story?" With those words and my easy telling of my life story, Aaron and I aren't just friends, but trusted alliences.

I tell him about my entire life. About my childhood, the rebellion in Thirteen, my family, the day Snow stopped Fern from being shot to death and instead hanging a more threatening cloud of death over her over-worked shoulders. I told him about my journey with Nite to this District. About how I want to go to the capitol because I promised Nite and myself that I would do my very best to save Rute and Fern.

When I get to the part of my plan to get to the capitol, Aaron stops me. He interrupts,

"You can't take a little boy to the Capitol. It's too dangerous."

"What do you propose we do with him then?" Aaron gives his answer like it's obvious.

"We can leave them here. With a family I know. I'm sure they would be happy to take him in."

Maybe Mother was right from the very beginning. I can't take Nite into such a risky situation. He might die. And then I would die. And then Aaron wouldn't have anybody to watch his back and he would die. Leaving Nite is the answer, and the most logical thing to do. Can I give him up though? I'm not sure. It is in his best interests

"Okay. Let's let him sleep now. But tomorrow morning we will give him to that family." I tell Aaron "I think I am going to just sleep with Nite now."

Leaving Nite is going to be terrible. Even the idea makes a painful lump rise in my throat. I curl up behind Nite, with my arms wrapped greedily around him, as if showing anybody watching that he is _mine_. I try to memorize his scent and his childish features. I run my hand through his hair and relearn the coarse feeling of it. Eventually I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Authors note: **__Okay you guys, sorry about the big gaps between posting and the slow process in the story. So this chapter is half progression and half a lead up to the next chapter that I am pretty sure has some fun stuff in it. Review please, I would really like to take some of you opinions. Also this chapter was never revised and edited like all of the other ones so expect quality to slump a bit. Sorry about that, the next chapter will be better._

I move slowly into consciousness. A welcoming orange hue penetrates my thin lids and my body feels like it is being surrounded by warmth. My arm still holds Nite firmly to my body. I take a moment to appreciate this last cuddle, when I am taken by surprise that the warmth from behind my body is Aaron.

_Is this okay? Is this too friendly? _I don't even know how to feel. Aaron's presence should upset me but the shivers running up my sides don't seem to indicate unsettling feelings, they tell me quite the opposite indeed. One of his arms is draped over me was and curled over my torso, while the hollow in his neck fits perfectly around my head. I can feel his prominent muscles. His bare chest and arms seem to radiate heat against my body. My pours are spewing sweat but I am definitely very comfortable.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep again when I remember what Nite said.

"_Just don't fall in love, okay?"_

Internally I moan like a typical teenager. I suppose that according to the promise I mad Nite my proximity with Aaron could lead to, well, maybe, _love._

I loosen my grip on Nite and set my toes on the board at the end of the bed. I try to push up and slide out of the 'Ceeda sandwich', but a tighter grip holds me in place.

"Good morning." Articulates, a deep masculine voice. My body would have sighed without my permission had I not been monitoring my reactions to him. I compose myself and utter,

"Morning."

"Is this okay?" He asks me while pushing my closer to his body. My head spins like a tornado.

_Yes or no? Yes? No? Yes? No? _ I can't figure out what I should tell him. If I keep my promise to Nite that no is the answer but since I am leaving Nite later today perhaps I should enjoy something for once. Would it me betraying my kid brother if I said yes? I manage to convince myself that saying yes would be forgiven. Most likely.

"Yes," I tell him in probably the smallest voice possible without whispering.

"Do you think I am okay?" Aaron asks me. I made my decision one question ago. I can say yes. I can.

"Yes."

"I think you are to. A lot."

_Oh my gosh! Oh no..... Ohhhhhhh..... Wow. _I think that he likes me. He _like _likes me. _Oh jeesh_. My heart immediately jumps into hyperdrive. I wonder if it's beats measure my time with Aaron. It probably wants me to have as much time as possible. Do I respond to his question? Was it rhetorical? And my thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of his body lifting half way and his head moving along my own. In my ear he whispers,

"Do you think that we could be okay together?" I want to say yes but my intelligence takes over and I blurt out,

"I need to think about this."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We lie on the bed for a while longer. I drift in and out of awareness. Mostly I am aware of Aaron, his movements, his smell, his pale white arms. All of it invites me in and each detail seems to be stored away in my head to be memorized. I could love him. I probably don't though. We are jsut two over hormonal teens who should not be sleeping in the same bed. I like him and he likes me but his should not have happened so fast. I have only known the guy for a day. A wonderful day.

I must have laid on this bed for hours now. Out of the dusty window I can see a crescent of brilliant sunlight peering out over the mountains. Sunrise is beautiful. I always think that is signals a new day where good things may take place. Today the sun has lied to me. This day is going to be terrible.

Nite elongates his body from head to toe. He moves away from me and I loosen my arms to let him. Nite rolls over and looks up at me. Suddenly Aaron's heat is removed. I suppose he knows that Nite doesn't want him with me. I can't give Nite everything, but I can certainly give him me to himself. Am I so selfish that I will keep that from him?

Ignite grins with glee for last night he got a full night sleep. I smile back half heartedly knowing that very soon I will have to tell him that we will be separated possibly forever. Probably forever. Chances are that I am not going to come back alive. I have accepted that, but has Nite? I doubt it. A line creases Nite's forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I guess I can't keep it from him forever. I sigh and say,

"Today I am going to find you a place to stay, and then I am going to go to the capital."

"Alone?" he says shocked. "No, no, you can't go by yourself. It is too dangerous! No Ceeda!" He gasps and clutches me with dimpled hands. I out my arms around him and hold him the stroking his head,

"No not alone, I will be with Aaron." I tell him quickly hoping he will calm down. But it doesn't work. Nite cries out,

"You promised me! You said you wouldn't love him!" I swallow the lump clogging my throat.

"I don't. He can help me and Fern, and Rute. He can help us and you are great brother Nite but I could get hurt too easily if I am trying to protect you all the time." Nite doesn't respond he just buries his head in me and cries. I hold him. I let him cry. I even cry myself.

Soon enough Nite raises his head and wipes the tear tracks from his face with the back of his hand. When He is done I take the hand into mine.

"Are you ready to go now?" _No, no, no, don't be ready Nite! I can't stand to leave you!_

Nite closes his eyes and nods. If hearts could break mine would be in a million pieces, but I lift Nite's too large body into my arms and we make for the door. Aaron takes step in front of us and opens the door smoothly.

"I have already arranged for him to stay with Matilda. She is really nice and I am sure she will take good care of him."

I take good care of him. As good as I can manage, and I will have him again, soon enough. I will stay alive for Nite.

"Okay." I tell Aaron. We walk down the rough street. The only people out there are dressed in coveralls in varying shades of grey. It all seems overly dull in this district, unlike what Thirteen used to be like before it got attacked. How different things would have been if Thirteen hadn't been attacked.

We walk steadily down the street. All of my effort goes into holding Nite and stopping my body from shaking apart as if built on a fault line. All of my strength comes from the emotion emanating between my body and Nite's.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hola chikas and chikos. Here is another chapter. There are probably even more errors in it than usual because I only double checked it. **____** I am bad at editing. So here we are chapter 12 and Ceeda is having a hard time. Poor her. Oh yeah and this story belongs to me DON'T TAKE IT.**_

I feel like a shark. They say that sharks have to keep moving forward or they will sink. If I don't keep pacing steadily beside Aaron I will become selfish and decide to keep Ignite with _me. _So I focus on moving, breathing, and keeping my arms strong around the 70 pound boy. Nite is what keeps me strong. What will I become when I no longer have him with me to give me something to fight for? Who will tuck Nite into bed? He needs me, and I need him. But do we both need Fern more?

The questions are clawing at my head. Creating a stampede of thoughts that I can't keep track out. I need to calm down. Even Aaron who barely knows me can sense my stress. His hand finds my shoulder and grips me reassuringly.

Breath in breath out, step, breath in breath out, step. Just keep the pattern. That is all I can do. Breath in breath out, step.

All too soon the fading red door is a foot away. Aaron too easily knocks, and a middle-aged woman answers. Her voice is formal, not unkind yet strangely business-like when she says,

"Aaron. And this must be Ciara and Mike. Please let us not loiter on the doorstep. Come inside." Who is this cold woman? She looks as if her life has only been a string of pain and misfortune. Pleadingly i look to Aaron. He speaks to Matilda,

"Matilda. This is _Ceeda _and _Ignite_."

"Oh. I see. Well there is no need to waste time. Hello _Ignite." _That is all she says before lifting him from my arms and waving us away. "You can let yourselves out." Nite grips my shirt but eventually gives up and lets the woman take him. Without his body on mine my abdomen falls apart. It feels like there is no longer anything else filling the space inside me. I am empty and falling apart. A hand on my back pushes me toward the door, and I give in because fighting is not what is best.

Once outside the door my legs give way and I literally collapse toward the ground. There are arms around my torso keeping me from hitting the dirt road. He continues to hols me as sobs shake my body. Myback arches and tears stream from my eyes creating small puddles on the ground.

"Shh, it's okay Ceeda, come on, let's go." Aaron says lifting me up into his arms. Ha carries me to a darker ally between a couple shacks. There we sit for some time while I cry eventually tiring out and falling into an uneasy sleep on Aaron's lap. I wake up in the same position. Aaron rubs my back with one hand and strokes my hair with the other. Just like I do to Nite. Ignite. He is gone now. A sobs builds in my throat but I swallow it and sit up, away from the comfort provided.

"So what now?" I ask Aaron. Typically I am the person who takes charge but today my natural leaderships seems to be evading me.

"We get to the Capitol." He answers.

"How?" I ask completely confused by how easily Aaron is considering a four day hike to the Capitol.

"We will sneak onto one of the trains that take seafood there. We are going to have to be disguised as fishermen. Do you like dress up?" Aaron pulls me to my feet so that our height difference is more noticeable. He is really tall. His chin, is above the top of my head. How old is Aaron?

I think about liking dress-up. Do I like dress up? Or does he really want to know? Was he kidding? Why am I so self conscious about my answer? My brain is about as productive as plastic. I only manage to sputter out my new catch phrase,

"Oh."

"Oh?" Aaron says, smiling like always at my awful response.

_Shoot, I'm really dim. _I think. _What was his other question? "Do you like dress-up?" Do I?_

"I mean, yes, I do like dress-up. Or I did when I was little." Aaron seems happy with my revised attempt of an answer. He squeezes my shoulder and directs me to a path that is highly populated with men in baggy jump-suits, looking exhausted and carrying fishing poles over their shoulders. We follow them, to a wide river that is gushing into a distant lake or ocean.

I nearly trip when Aaron quickly turns our direction at a ninety degree angle. We walk into a battered old shed; filled with hangers topped with the ugly jumpsuits I had just seen hanging over the frail frames of tired men. Aaron grabs a few and sorts through them, picking out a particular two that should fit him and me almost sufficiently. Mine is a bit large, but it isn't noticeable. All I have to do is roll up the hem on the legs and arms. Next I copy Aaron by choosing a pair of rubber, gum-boots that should fit me. I slide of my tattered sneakers and toss them into a pile of rags.

"Are you ready?" Aaron asks me when he has found a pair of boots that fit him perfectly after discarding about four other pairs.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Okay come on." He says while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the shed again. Aaron's hand is very big. It practically encloses all of mine in it. All you can see are my fingers. We walk swiftly to a dock. At the end of the dock closest to land, there are crates, upon, crates, probably filled with seafood.

"We will take these to the train station. When we get there, you and I will tell a couple avoxes to change clothes with us. No one will notice that we are different people. People don't notice avoxes." We are going to pretend to be avoxes?

"What are _avoxes_?" I ask, really very curious. Aarons face falls. He seems to pity these _avoxes_. Why?

_**Authors Note: So that is it everybody! I'm sorry for the big gap between chapters. I have been focusing on other things. I hope you post some comments for me. What is your opinion? Like it? Hate it?**_


	13. Chapter 13

"They are criminals, criminals that have been punished. The Capitol cuts of their tongues, and makes them slaves. They serve food, make beds... Carry heavy crates of seafood."

This is what happens to everybody like me who falls into the hands of the Capitol. I can't believe I never knew the danger I was in.

"I guess we will be doing them a favour." I say my voice faltering. Aarons face flickers to pain for less than a second.

"Yeah, and putting ourselves up for slavery. I am sorry about that part. It just seems like the easiest way to get into the Capitol and stay inconspicuous." He says in a monotone.

"No. It's fine. I agree with you. And I am glad we are helping a bit too."

"Yeah." Aaron responds apathetically. We both push a heavy cart of fish to the train. It is a long way, and the outfits we are dressed in are damp with sweat by the time we arrive at a rusty track with a pristine black train perched on it. Waiting at a ramp are four people of varying ethnicities. One of them has olive skin and eyes that slant down at their nose. The other three all have white skin, although their hair is completely different. A small woman on the end has tangled bleach blonde hair, the tall, skinny man next to her has a curly ginger bush on his scalp. The only other one has no hair at all. His head reflects the sun's rays back into the sky.

The people who I suppose are avoxes, don't say anything due to their butchered tongues. They extend their arms to us. Aaron elbows me and I look at him. He goes over to the middle of his cart. He pushes down a latch and the cart separates into two. Aaron hands one side to the man with ginger hair, and the avox walks into the train with that half cart. I copy Aaron, and separate my cart. I push one half to the bald man. Aaron has the other side of his own, and is giving it to the olive skinned man when he whispers to him,

"Switch clothes with me, and stay here in District four. My friend and will take your place and the avox women's. Nod for okay."

The avox looks at his companion. Their faces are those of two people witnessing a miracle. They both nod. Aaron and I strip off our jumpsuits and our clothes underneath so that we are in our underwear. Despite the dangerous situation, I blush a delicate colour or rouge. The avoxes imitate us and then I put on the woman's clothes, and Aaron puts on the man's. They fit well. An avox wears stiff white pants, and a zip-up long-sleeved, sweater on top of a white cotton T-shirt. The avoxes are dresses by now too. I nod to them. They smile at me, in what I suppose is thanks. That just makes me think that what lies ahead for me won't be pleasant.

Aaron and I roll half a cart each up the ramp and into the train. The train has wooden floored hallway, with conventional beige walls. Along the hall are doors with the districts on them. _District 13: nuclear weapons,_ I brush my fingers over the smooth wood of the door as we walk past that one._ District 12: coal, District 11: Agriculture, District 10: Live stock, District 9: electricity, District 8: Clothing, District 7: Lumber, District 6: cosmetics, District 4: Seafood. _At the Door labelled with Districts Four, Aaron and I walk in and place our carts in line with another 10.

We leave the room, and continue down the hall. _District 3: Factories, District 2: Medical Supplies, District 1: Luxury items. _The last room is called, _Avox Quarters._ The hallway continues, but the rough wooden floor becomes varnished deep reddish brown. The walls change from beige to a stylish navy blue. There are more doors too, but these ones aren't labelled, they are artistically carved wood, painted silver with black wrought iron knobs.

I point to the door before me. Aaron nods.

The room is extremely depressing. There are twelve sets of thin mattress bunk beds, that line the walls, the floor is cold cement, and the walls are cement as well. When the door closes behind us, it clicks locked. The two other avoxes who helped bring in seafood are sitting on a bed. They look up at us and see who we are. The bald man stands, and glares at us through squinted eyes.

He mouths something, but I don't understand. Reading lips isn't something the owls teach you while you are hiding in the woods. I shake my head at him and raise my arms in a position which hopefully sends the message,

_I don't comprehend._

The other man joins him and they mouth some things at each other. The bald man rolls his eyes and mouths a few words at the olive skinned man. The olive skinned man nods. They look back at us.

The Olive skin man makes a questioning gesture with his hands, followed by pointing at Aaron and I, next he rubs two fingers together in a way that looks like a saw on something, the last movement is to point at his mouth.

It's like an extremely important game of scharadze. I think about putting the "words" together.

Questioning hand gesture= who/what/why/how/are

Pointing at us= you

Rubbing fingers= hurt/cut

Pointing to mouth= mouth/tongue/teeth

After think about it, I come up with the phrase, _are you an avox? _I think I am right, so I shake my head at him and open my mouth to reveal a whole tongue. The men gasp. I guess it must be astonishing to them that someone might want to take the place of an avox? I look to my left where Aaron is standing. He doesn't understand, Aaron's forehead is wrinkled and his head is tilted off to the side.

The bald avox gestures to me next. He makes movements that I interpret as, _What are you doing here?_ I look at Aaron again, he is looking at me and shrugs his shoulders like he wants to know if I understand. I nod. This no-talking thing is terribly annoying. I look back at the avoxes. I gesture with pointing at myself and Aaron, making an imitation gun against my chest and then forming a roof form high over my head.

The two avoxes look as dumbfounded as ever. I realize that I am being stupid. Again. These avoxes can read lips. It's just Aaron and I who can't. So I mouth, _We are rebels against the Capitol. _My hand forming a sort of roof over my lips so that if there are cameras in the room they hopefully won't see what I am mouthing.

The olive skinned avox holds his hands up. On his left hand, one finger is stuck up straight, on the other there are three. I nod. I am from District 13. They point at Aaron. I shake my head and hold up four fingers. They nod. Both of the men gesture us over to the bed they had been sitting on. Aaron looks at me and I hold out my hand to him. Aaron takes it quickly and I pull him over to the bottom bunk of the bed next to the one seating the two avoxes.

The avoxes are having a silent conversation. I guess Aaron and I can just spend some silent time together. We sit cross-legged facing each other. I grimace at him. Not talking really does not suite me. Aaron nods grimly. So he couldn't understand what the avoxes were signalling, but he knows what I want to say with one expression? How queer. I yawn. Maybe I have only been away for four hours or so, but I am exhausted with longing for Nite, and fear of being in the Capitols unknowing grasp. I stretch out my legs beside Aaron, and lie back.

Aaron lies down next to me. He grabs my hand, and holds it tightly like a life line. He holds our clasping fingers against his chest. I can feel his heartbeat. I feel his heart pumping warm blood through his veins, and I want him. A new vibe seems to stretch between us. A romantic mood changes our relationship in seconds. I want his warmth all around me. I roll over so my body is half on top of him. His hand reaches over and grasps my left hand in his right. He uses his new attachment to me to pull my form fully over his body. Our noses are touching, just like our first kiss. My head tilts to one side without my mind's permission. We are kissing. This time I instigated it though. Well not me, my body. Something entirely new to me is happening and it is easy, something that must have been engraves in my very make-up. My lips are firm on his, but they aren't _my _lips. They are practically a being of their own.

My arms follow lead of my lips' disobeying. When Aaron lets go of my hands so that he can bind us closer together, my arms use their freedom to tangle in his hair. I get to know Aaron in a completely different way. No longer do I know just the sight of him, and the sound of his voice. I know the feel of his body, I memorize the perfectly balanced scent that covers his skin.

Time and location lose meaning. I don't know where I am, or how long I have been there. The only thing in the world that matters to me is who I'm with. Every cell in my body wants to be with Aaron, in every way possible.

_This is love! _I realize, _The first boy I kiss is the one I fall in love with. _It may seem unappealing to some people who think that they should get to know a couple people before they settle down, but I love Aaron, and I am content to never kiss any lips but his. That is when I remember Nite's words. The last thing I promised him,

"_Just... Don't fall in love with him, okay?" Nite said in a pleading voice, like it is critical that I don't fall head over heel for Aaron._

"_Of course not." I promised. _Because before now I thought that to be impossible. I was blind, but Nite saw it coming, Nite sees so much.

_Shoot._

My body slacks, Aaron feels this but he doesn't interpret it properly. He rolls us over so that I am underneath him. Aaron holds his own weight, with his legs braced against the bed on either side of me. His hands get a chance to learn my body. And he takes that opportunity. I feel his rough palms on my legs, they move slowly up to my waist, resting there. My eyes open to look at him. His are staring right back at me. My feelings flit swiftly through my head and are probably reflected through my eyes. I have mixed emotions now; my love for him, and my loyalty for Nite. But I can't help the feeling of love, and I can't change it. I can change my loyalty, but don't want to. Does loving Aaron hurt Nite? No. And I can't help it.

_Oh what the hell!_ I give up. I barely ever do anything for myself. I am going to love Aaron for myself. Aarons emotions are readable through his eyes as well. They aren't as complex as mine though. He is happy but more hesitant now than he was five seconds ago. He thinks he went too far. But he hasn't, he didn't go far enough. I smile for him. He grins back.

His hand move down again and under my shirt. Where our skin touch my nerves tingle. I breath heavily whenever our lips part long enough for respiration to happen. Our bodies are welded tight my back is arched off the hard bed held by one of Aaron's strong arms. Our lips part for a minute, my head falls back and exhale heavily. My smile is huge and my eyes stay closed. If I open then the sweet moment won't last.

Aaron leans down again so that our lips meet. Once. Twice. Three times. My eyes are still shut. But when no forth kiss lands on my mouth I open them. Aaron is blushing and looking at something behind us.

My back falls against the bed and my shirt is pulled quickly down, Aaron lies embarrassed beside me.

The two avoxes sit next to each other, staring wide-eyes at us. I suppose that public acts of affection aren't common in the _avox quarters._


	14. Chapter 14

For a long time after noticing the avoxes gawking at Aaron and I, we simply lie next to each other, clasping hands and sifting our thoughts through a hypothetical colander. Mine seem to fall through coarsely. My head feels light and happy but my emotions have an overall bumpy texture. Ignite's feelings my being with Aaron were translucent and easy for me to look over when overwhelmed with other strong emotions; happiness, shock, love, warmth, confusion, surprise. I look over at Aaron. He appears to be submerged in much more intense ponderings than mine. His brown is furrowed and eyes much thinner that what would be natural. Suddenly his attention shifts to me. His eyes examine my form from head to toe. The silver in his irises gleams brighter through a thin layer of salt water. Aaron shuts them tightly. A gust of confusion has me moving into a sitting position but his hands grasp my upper arms pinning me to the bed. Aaron's fiery eyes take me by surprise.

_What? _I mouth at him. But there is no reply, only his head which lands on my shoulder. My heart is beating too fast. What could be so terribly wrong?

"How old are you" Aaron whispers quickly in my ear, annunciating each syllable with extreme articulation. _Oh. Ohhh._ I turn my head over to his face. It takes me moment too long to push an engraved number through my trembling lips,

"Fif-Fifteen."

"Four years." Aaron groans and pushes me to the opposite side of the bed. His hands cover his face, forefinger on each of them tracing small circles atop his temples.

Suddenly my core pulls at itself from side to side. A feeling of moths flutters in my stomach. When I get the nerve, I place one hand softly on his knee.

"It doesn't matter. I think... I love you." Aaron pushes my hand off him.

"You don't know what love is. You are a child!" He hisses. If eyes could stab one in the chest I can imagine a knife sliding smoothly through mine at this moment. I can't look at him, I just can't, so I shut my eyes tightly.

A sound very similar to shushing comes from the other side of the room. Aaron gets off the bed but I don't see where he goes because tears are seeping through my wrinkled lids and I need to hide them. I need to show Aaron I am not a child!

But not right now. The control of my features has been lost. My only hope is to burry my head in a pillow.

After a while, the door of the _avox quarters _opens. The other two avoxes are quick to their feet. They stand at the edge of the bunk at attention. My reaction is slower, mechanical, as if all movements are forced through an effort that has to be thought about intently. Sluggishly I stand with my head down. I peek at Aaron, his face is a hard mask. The other avoxes sit back down when they see who is coming in. More butchered young people file in tiredly in plain white outfits. They sit back down and I copy. There must be been about sixteen new avoxes. Only a little bit later, the _avox quarters_, goes dark and I guess it must be time to sleep. The darkness seems to converge around me, wrapping my body in a cocoon of misery, rejection, and hurt. I lie on my stomach and close my eyes. I am only half asleep, the space around seems extremely present. I wish for sleep, I want the whole world to fade away into a cloudy field of dreams. An exit from my pain would be appreciated more than anything else aside from one thing; Aaron.

I toss from side to side, willing myself to get comfortable. I try relaxing my entire body. I consider counting sheep. I read once that doing so is supposed to put one to sleep, however I have never seen a sheep in my life. I need to focus on something though. So I count my heartbeats.

One, two three four... three hundred eighty comes and then a touch on my back surprises me. I don't move. The hand moves along my back in small circles. The fingers are rough, their calluses catch on my shirt, and the palm holds a sort of natural heat. It is Aaron's hand. I freeze in place knowing that Aaron thinks I am asleep.

His hand keeps tracing large circles. It feels nice. With my head turned to the side I am all too aware that he is only inches from me. All I can think about is how my hormones are pleading for him. I need to distract myself. _Heartbeats, count them. _ But even my heart is confusing me. It is much too fast one, two, three, four, five. I can't focus. My concentration slips back to Aaron's hand on my back. Why is he here? He doesn't want me. He thinks I am child. He regrets kissing me. The statements are all true. I can feel it.

The warms is lifted from the small of my back causing my heart to squeeze sadly. I miss him all over again. But in a couple seconds I realize he is still there and only inches from my face. His breath is pleasant on my skin. It feels like feathers dancing patterns on my cheeks. I sense him getting closer to me. He can only be a couple centimetres away now. And then he whispers breathily,

"Why do I still love you?" the last word is muffled when his lips press against mine softly. My eyes flash open and lips part. Aaron's eyes are closed.

When he backs away, Aaron doesn't look at me. I can see him sitting on his bed. I swallow back the lump in my throat. He knows I love him despite the years separating us and if he loves me too then what does it matter? It doesn't matter to me... why, why, why?

It matters to Aaron.


	15. Chapter 15

My sleep is ended unceremoniously by the sounding of a whistle. Sitting up quickly, I forget my surroundings and feel the splitting pain of my head hitting the steel bunk bed above me. With watering eyes I stand at attention imitating the avoxes around me and looking unemotionally at the peacekeeper that woke us. Aaron is visible through my peripheral vision, his daring face portraying only uncaring. Although I wish only to talk to him my self-preservation pulls my eyes back to the peacekeeper in order to understand our situation.

The peacekeeper paces around the room, eying every one of the avoxes. I take notice of every motion in his face, trying to figure out his motives in this room. His face seems to have hardened. Although he must be at least fifty years of age there are no lines pulling at his eyes and no creases above his brow. I notice his dark eyes narrow slightly when standing in front of a young, pale boy with dark brown hair. But the change in his features lasts barely a second before he moves onto the next avox. My heart sees to pump louder each time the peacekeeper takes a step closer to me. And then he faces me. I know that something has gone terribly wrong, because his once concrete features move into an unsettling smile. He brushes some stray hair out of my eyes, and traces a finger over the bruises on my arms. I look over to Aaron who is looking at the peacekeeper angrily. His hands are balled into fists. I feel the tip of the peacekeeper's finger trail across my bottom lip and then he turns and moves to the next avox.

The time it takes for him to finish his journey among us seems to stretch endlessly until,

"Go to breakfast. Everybody except..." He hesitates and then points to the young dark-haired boy, "You." His eyes scan the room and lock on me, "And you. Now go." He orders. I hold my position, just as I was dictated. Aaron hesitates. He glances back at me with a look of complete worry and fear, but does manage to stumble out the door with the rest of the avoxes.

When we are alone, the peacekeeper informs us,

"You have been redistributed. You are now servants for District Thirteen." My eyes bulge with shock. This is too perfect. The peacekeeper continues, "That means you will be serving them meals, and tending to the needs of the tribute of your gender. If they ask for something, you do it for them. If their mentor or stylist asks you for something, you do it. If anyone asks you for something, it will be your job to fulfill their desire. However your priority is the tributes. You will always be near them. You will not sleep until they are asleep and when they wake up you will. Got it?" The boy and I nod. "Good. Then let's go." I walk up to where the peacekeeper is standing and the boy is by my side. Gosh, he looks to be about my age.

The peacekeeper puts one hand on each of our shoulders and grips tight; it actually starts to throb very soon. We are steered out of the room, and down the more lavish hallway. The boy looks confused.

_Do avoxes not go to this part of the train often? _I wonder. We get to the end of the hallway, where there is a more industrial looking door. The peacekeeper takes his grip off my shoulder and reaches over me to open the door. We are directed into the room. There is empty space of about two, by four meters wide. Beyond that are three conventional wooden chairs, sitting on them are three men, controlling a panel covered in various buttons and knobs that are probably controlling the train.

The peacekeeper pushes us away from the door and has us stand against a wall. To our right there is a door that must lead out of the train. The peacekeeper gives us one more order, "Stay." And he leaves.

A few minutes later He comes back with two women holding large duffle bags, behind him. These women are from the Capitol. It is simple to know. One of them has bright orange hair and her eyes are an unnatural shade or purple. The other woman has breasts that are practically falling out of her tight red shirt. Her lips are pumped up to an exceptional size.

The more promiscuous of the two pulls the boy avox over to one side of the empty space while I am dragged off to the other. It seems that avoxes are just pushed around without being told why. It makes me want to shoot my mouth off to the peacekeeper, but that would only end up in me getting my tongue sliced off.

The woman with orange hair unzips her bag with flourish. She must have been raised as a game show host for the way she acts. Out of the duffle bag she pulls a chair, which has been made to fold up to the size of a tissue box. With the click of a button it unfolds itself. She places it behind me. I am about to sit when she pulls me up straight by the arms and says,

"Ah, ah, ah! Stand up straight." I almost roll my eyes at how false her tone is. The Capitol accent is hilarious; it pulls up into higher pitches at the most random places in a sentence.

The woman proceeds with her "work". She circles me and once she has made the full circle twice she pushes out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Your clothes don't fit." She says it like it is the most hideous offence that I could have performed. "But that's alright you are getting new ones anyways." I am getting new clothes? That seems like better treatment than an avox should be getting. Orange head answers my thought, "You need to look nice if you are going to be seen with a _Hunger Games tribute!_"

_Oh my gosh! _The orange woman unzips my shirt and lulls down my pants. I shrug off the shirt and step out of the legs of my pants. There is a draft in the room and I shiver.

Embarrassedly I find myself glancing at the avox boy behind me. H doesn't notice my watching him, for his eyes are trained on my revealed body.

I feel so self-conscious all of a sudden. The boys' eyes have stopped running over my entire body, and are now focused on my bare chest. How uncomfortable. A strange boy is just staring at my naked body. I look away from him, trying to forget how exposed I am.

When the orange women finally announces, "There! You are done." I am wearing a clean white jumper with matching pants. My hair is braided, and my feet are encased in a pair of slip on khaki shoes.

The train slows to a stop. A different peacekeeper comes in. He grabs the boy and me and leads us out of the train and sits us in the back of a sleek black car. I know this is a car from pictures, but I have never seen a _real_ car. In Thirteen everybody gets around by bike and on foot. In the forest with Nite, well, let's just say cars are a rarity.

This car moves speedily through the Capitol. The windows are tinted a dark shade. I move my head close to the one close to me, so I can see the so called "spectacular" Capitol. It truly is magnificent. The buildings reach extraordinary heights, and they are of all different creative shapes and forms.

The car lurches to a stop. I stay in my seat and wait for someone to come and force me out of the car. Sure enough, the peacekeeper opens the door and pulls me out by my arms. I am lucky to be on flat cement, because otherwise I would have fallen. The boy comes out behind me.

I take in my surroundings. Everywhere there are incredible buildings towering over my head. The one in front of me is beautiful. It is made out of white marble with shiny widows peeking out at regular intervals. The doors are dark wood and carved skilfully. We are forcefully moved inside. The lobby was gorgeous; however I don't get to see it because only seconds later the three of us file into a glass elevator with buttons labelled very clearly in a column. Starting at the bottom they read, _hospital, training centre, game maker headquarters, avox headquarters, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, Roof. _I suppose the numbers stand for districts, for the peacekeeper jabs 13 and we soar to the 17th floor.

Outside of the elevator is another lush hallway. The peacekeeper leads us to the end.

"Stand there, the tributes will be here soon. Put these in." He hands us an ear bud each. "This is how you will know what to do. Never take it out."

I place the piece of plastic in my ear and the peacekeeper walks off.

We wait at the end of the hall for a long time.

Finally the elevator doors open. My sister and Rute step out with two unfamiliar people behind them. They are both bruised and have cuts all over them. Fern keeps her eyes down but Rute recognises me the moment his sky blue eyes meet my forest green ones. His mouth opens in a way that resembles having tasted something awful. His eyebrows tilt upward in the middle, and my stomach feels to have dropped half a foot.


	16. Chapter 16

Rute's chest isn't moving. It as almost as if he has lost the ability to breath until his mind can comprehend the situation. Yet withing seconds there is a sharp intake of air and,

"Ceeda" Rute shouts running toward me. I fight to keep composure as he wraps his arms around me and murmurs, "I was so worried about you! What are you doing here?" I stay silent. Unlike Rute, Fern has figured it out. Her already pale face turns ashen in comparison to the red scratches on her face and large purple bruise newly forming on her forehead. She is steeping forward to wrap her thin fingers around Rut's arms and pulling them away from me.

"Rute. She is an avox." Fern takes both of my hands and asks the most important question, "Is Ignite okay Ceeda?" I nod. "Thank you. You did so well." Finally I get what I have been longing for; my family. Nite is my baby but at age fifteen I require something different, something comforting; perhaps a mother, or a father, or even a sister to hold me and love me and protect me. Against my body I feel her taking deep breaths. Someone further back clears their throat.

"You both need to go see your stylists."

I look to Rute, his expression reads defeat and a tear glistens in his eye about to fall. Rute goes into a room with the boy avox close behind him. I follow Fern into another room behind a silver door at the end of the hall. Four typically ridiculous looking Capitol people stand in a line sporting unnatural smiles.

Fern is buffed and bathed and covered in make-up and then put into an outfit more beautiful and more of a threat then I have ever seen. She is dressed in tight black spandex with a bullet proof vest and centered on her chest is a digital screen counting down in red. Her hands are behind her back locked in handcuffs. Fern's ginger hair is curled and pinned up artfully. Her eyes are lined thickly in black, her face powdered.

The outfit sends a clear message "District Thirteen is will be extinct in four days." I just stand in the corner watching Fern. She has changed a lot in the last years. Up close the differences are more noticeable. She is curvier. Her face is thinner, her entire body is thinner defining her hips. I can count her ribs easily. It makes me sick that I am better fed. Underneath the make-up there are purple circles beneath her eyes which are blood-shot and tired. Fern looks more breakable than old china.

Later in the day Fern's bubble gum coloured stylist claps her hands together and sings shrilly, "You're finished!"

Fern stands up and is lead out the door. I follow but a voice sounds in my ear.

"I need you to bring me some tea. Leave Fern and come to the room at the end of the hall."

_Who wants tea? What kind of tea? Where is the kitchen?_

Thankfully I find the kitchen and get a mug of the only tea offered. I walk slowly to the last room in the hall, wondering who I am serving. I knock on the painted wood, the same deep voice calls softly, "Come in."

It is the same man who was behind Fern and Rute when they first arrived. I hand him the tea and turn to leave when he says,

"Don't leave, please sit. We are going to have a little talk." I sit wondering what he wants from me. "Don't worry the camera's are disabled. So you are Fern's sister Ceeda. You are also not an avox so please tell me what you are doing here." I say nothing, he could be just trying to trick me. "Tell me now." He says firmly. Terror sends spikes piercing through my stomach a hundred times over. Will I get hurt if I speak? What if he is bluffing? Despite my fears my mouth opens to speak.

"I'm here to help Fern and Rute." I stutter, and hear the hoarse emanate from my throat.

"I thought as much. Well it's not possible. The only way the Capitol will let them live is if they win. And you can't kidnap them."

"Well then they have to win! Fern and Rute have practically been fighting a war they can take a bunch of teenagers." I tell him.

"Perhaps they could... If the Hunger Games were fair, which they aren't. There is going to be a catch in the games an obstacle put up only for only the tributes from District Thirteen. Nobody knows what it is except for the game makers, and President Snow."

_No! No, this cannot be true, he must be lying, must be trying to upset me, so that he can upset Fern so that she dies. Or am I being paranoid?_ A thousand possibilities run through my mind at once. My response to this man's words lost in the flurry, instead I say,

"Sorry, who are you?" He sighs knowing that I don't completely trust him yet, why should I?

"My name is Chiron Helpcirk, and this conversation is over, leave now."

"Leave where? I don't know where I am supposed to go." Chiron stands up and pulls me up by my arm as well.

"To the Avox Quarters. Now go." So I go. I retrace my steps to the elevator and press the button labelled: _Avox Quaters_.

After being surrounded by the beautiful plush furniture of the Capitol's latest building, the Avox Quarters is hideous. It consists of roughly fifty cots on a concrete floor with concrete walls. Beside each bed is a folded set of clothes. Half or which are downy ashen light grey, the other half pure white.

Some of the beds are already full. A large boy is already asleep in one of them, his toes fall off the end. The sheet is bulled up to his nose but the dark brown wavy hair is something that had been stamped into my memory. Aaron. My heart leaps.

Walking around other sleeping avoxes, I find a cot with a white set of women's clothes that is as close as possible to Aaron. With his warm aura only yards away, I drift quickly into a light slumber.

It isn't much later when again I feel hot, familiar lips against mine. I open my mouth so that Aaron does the same. My tongue trails along the inside of his mouth. Aaron goes still and breaks the kiss.

"Ceeda." He whispers. I can tell he is about to say something else. However I beat him to it.

"You forgive me?" I ask in a pleading voice. My feelings would be better at once if he only told me that he will forgive me for being so young.

"Age is nothing to forgive Ceeda. I know you can't change that."

"Then why did you kiss me? Twice!" My voice wavers dangerously over a safe whisper. I don't care, I am furious albeit heartbroken. If there were still forest fire warnings, my tree green eyes would be on red alert. In Aarons irises however, I see no heat. The ice blue seems unable to melt, sad but hard all the same.

"I don't know." He replies, "You are too young for me to like that way. So go to sleep." I open my mouth to protest but Aarons fingers cover them, "Go to sleep." He repeats soothingly. I have no choice but to close my eyes and drift off to the feeling of Aaron's hand pushing back the stray hair from my face, like I would for Ignite.

Ignite is so far away. I miss him. His safety barely makes up for the ragged stabs in my chest.

_Ignite I miss you so much..._


	17. Chapter 17

I am woken abruptly again. However this time it is by a deep voice in my ear,

"She's up. Now get your scrawny but up here and tend to her like an avox would." I can't help but grin at the feeling of sour camaraderie I have now formed with Chiron. And with my lips stretched wide I think of other cheerful things such as my kiss with Aaron. However that thought reminds me of what he said,

"_You are too young for me to like that way._" His mixed actions and emotions confuse me. I don't know what to think. I lift my head from the thin pillow to look over to him. He is sleeping but behind him is a peacekeeper, easily identifiable by his button up coat of a stiff fabric. He is coming my way.

_I've been caught. I'm dead. Rute's dead, Fern is dead. I've killed us all,_ are the immediate thoughts that rush through my head. But I accept them openly. This fate is one that I have contemplated for hours and days. It is one that I knew I would most likely endure. So I stand up and wait for the peacekeeper to make his way to me.

Once he does He pulls a pair of silver handcuffs from his belt and holds them out silently. I obey. My wrists are thin and dirty. They would suit a pair of handcuffs anyways. With the cold metal tight around my bones, I walk as direct with the man's firm hands on my shoulders. There is a inconspicuous door at the back of the avox quarters. We walk through it into a room with many jail cells with metal bars and doors wide open. We are the sole people in the room.

And eerie feeling wavers in my core. The steel bed that I am pushed onto has hand cuffs on the side. My hands are released and then refastened to the table, holding me there, completely vulnerable. My throats contracts anticipating mind splitting pain. I glare at the peacekeeper that has not even had the courtesy to speak to me so far. He is unlike the other peacekeepers I have seen in the Capitol. His face has lines that construe ager and malice. His mouth opens.

"You are not an avox, so why are you in the Capitol?" The antagonism with which he speaks makes my shudder. I say nothing for shock and fear. He waits mere seconds for me to respond before pulling a knife from a table behind him and placing it at my arm. The blade pushes at the weak skin there and I feel the hot pain fill my forearm, hand, and fingers. I scream shrilly as a reflex, begging for the pain to stop. Yet the knife pushes down still and my mind automatically searches for an answer.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm helping Fern! Stop it! Please." The last word breaks into sobs as the blade is removed from my flesh. I inhale deeply wishing that oxygen could mend nerves. My eyes are shut tightly and I feel salt water trailing down one cheek. Lifting my lids I glance at the sadist. He eyes are relentless. He is not finished.

"Tell me more! I know there is more. You want to bring down the Capitol don't you?" Immediately I realize that I need to answer or more pain will invade my body.

"No! I'm just here for Fern and Rute. I only want my family back!" I look back at him for approval but instead he slices the knife through thin air in a path the rips across my shoulder. It hurts. More than anything I can remember.

"Lies!" he shouts at me while setting the knife on my cheek, drawing crimson red blood. I desperately shout through tears and sobs,

"No! Please, truth! I am saying the truth!" He cuts still and I react as anyone would. I bit down fiercely on his arm which lies over my mouth. I taste salt on my tongue and he rips his arm away from me.

"Stupid girl!" He bellows, sending a strong fist in the way of my torso. Air is pushed powerfully from my lungs and I cough, splutter, I beg for air but nothing comes. And I am still deprived when his lips crush mine. He reaches one leg over me creating a straddling position while ripping at my shirt, pulling it down. I wiggle as much as I can while bound and move my head to the side. But my efforts are futile. This peacekeeper is strong and uses one hand to brace my head and the other to hold me down, by placing it atop my chest. He gropes at me harshly. I feel bruises that will form quickly. A nauseous feeling develops in my stomach as I lie on the cold, hard table feeling this man prepare to take away my innocence. The kiss seems never ending but finally he has to breathe. And I scream at the top of my lungs the only name that makes sense to call,

"AARON!"


	18. Chapter 18

The peacekeepers repeated rough kisses silence my shrieks. His teeth pierce my bottom lip roughly. Each time he bites me I want to scream loud enough to trigger earthquakes. But after my call for Aaron I find my mouth is of no use. The wretched man tugs my bottoms down slightly below my hip. The racing of my heart and the pain in my chest is no aid to the overall pain in my body. My back arches. Not in attempts at escape but with sobs. His lips finally leave mine alone and I know I need to shout but the sobs are all my body can manage. Never have I been in less control of my life.

_Self preservation. Remember._ I have always had an ingrained instinct and through the stench of blood and recoiling of my stomach when touched I remember. _Yell!_

"A-aron!" I splutter louder each time the name leaves my mouth. The peacekeeper pulls my trousers down further giving me the will to scream in an unearthly high pitch, "AARON!".

The peacekeepers hand crushes my face blocking my mouth and nose. I can't breathe! I fight I struggle as much as I can with cold metal bindings encircling my body.

I can't focus on anything. Things become blurry and I can feel my lungs. It feels like a wrenching, tearing, grinding in my abdomen. When the weight is gone I think _Dying? Good. It's better than back there._ But no. Air somehow is pushing itself fiercely through my mouth. I am left lying on the table, weak, bleeding, and almost naked, feeling my injuries with full intensity. I dare to open my eyes. I dare to see why my attacker has stopped. Did he decide to find a new tool of torture? The dread is a weight on my midriff.

Moist eyelashes mare my view of Aaron knelt on the floor his head and arms lying across my torso. I am caught in a haze of mixed emotions that i can't make sense of. My lip is quivering signalling more tears. I feel ashamed. Aaron shouldn't see me here, trembling and dirty. But then there is relief. I am safe. Aaron's presence is the essence of safety – warm, strong safety. Despite all of the pain streaming through both my body and mind my core still seems to find the ability to shake. I am crying again.

Aaron lifts his head and turns to see me breaking apart before his eyes. He stands up swiftly and comes to stand beside my head. I feel his hands on my face; pushing my hair from my eyes, wiping blood from my cheek, and brushing tears. A distant memory of a warm shack flashes across my mind. Aaron hasn't changed at all since I first met him. I part my lips, searching for words to cure the silence. I can't speak. I can only allow the choking broken sounds leave my thoat. Lying, still exposed on the table, Aaron unlocks the cuffs. When each one releases me another wave of relief washes over me like warm water on a summer day.

Looking down at the floor I see the peacekeeper with three knives through his chest staring up at me with cold, dead eyes. I can't stand it. I can't stand his anger that tortures me even in death. Foot to face I push him away wanting to feel disgusted but mostly I am just frightened. He could have tortured me for hours on end without triggering this reaction but he didn't. Instead he hurt me deeper, personally.

I pull up my trousers shamefully but my shirt no longer provides coverage. It has been ripped down the front. I try to tie it unsuccessfully. I try over and over but it doesn't work. Suddenly Aarons hand reaches forward as if to catch mine, but he stops. He can't touch me anymore. He will never touch me again. And I am not sure if I want anyone to touch me again for a long time. Just minutes ago when he touched my cheek it felt pleasant but now the memory seems dreamlike as if in reality the action with churn my stomach.

Aaron sighs.

"You can have my shirt." He pulls it gracefully from his own form and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I keep my eyes cast down as I did when we first met each other. I glance up periodically to check he is still there. For the first time in a while I think about Aaron's scar. My fingers go to my cheek. I am going to have an ugly white line across my cheek now as well. We match.

"We need to leave." I know. We need to run now. We need to hide. I look up at him and nod. "Now." He clarifies in a breathy tone.

"I know." I respond as I had in my head but the voice that comes out is broken and weak. I clasp my hands together fidgeting with my fingers until Aaron reaches his hand out again slowly placing it under my chin and pushing it up to face him. My lip shivers and I try to turn away but to no result he hold me tight. The contact sends shivers running through all of my limbs and it is so familiar, yet so frightening because these shivers are both for the strong comforting palm under my chin and the revulsion of having a man touch me again. I don't know what's happening inside, me. Confusion is like mud clouding my thoughts in brown muck. Even breathing has halted and I feel my lungs trying to tell me to inhale.

Aarons hand slides from my chin around my neck and to my back. He pulls me close and I breath.

"You're okay Ceeda. I've got you." For a minute I hold my body rigid trying to separate my mind from the situation. His voice is soft, "It's just me Ceeda. I'll never hurt you. You're safe." I give in slowly eventually letting a more sane part of me wrap my arms around him and holding onto his body like life. I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. The scent of his skin is unique, woodsy and sweet, and unfortunately marred by the rough smell of blood. I take slow breaths calming the last of the sobs. We need to go.

As we walk purposefully from the building I feel as if weights have been placed in every one of my organs. If I believed in Allah as some people in Thirteen do I would pray to him. But I don't I just think about praying. _Would anything happen if I asked? But would asking do any harm even if nothing did happen? Okay. So. Allah, please, please, please, I need to get home. No, sorry that's not waht I meant. I mean, I need to save Fern and Rute and go back to Nite. So please just help me if you can._

A breeze whispers across my cheeks and arms. Aaron must be fighting off shivers without a shirt. We need to find a place to stay for the night. With no money, not status, no relatives or friends, are we going to even make it through a frigid night here in the Capitol? I wonder what Chiron would tell me to do? Maybe he would help. Perhaps it's too dangerous for him though. But maybe it's the only option we have.

There is a Tech Station across the street. If Aaron and I can figure out how to use a computer than maybe we could find Chiron's address. Possibly.


End file.
